Ever After
by Cindy Michelle
Summary: My adaption of what happened after the story of 'Corpse Bride' and after Victor and Victoria were finally wed.
1. Chapter 1

1Victoria was sure it was after midnight when she woke up. Victor was sitting cross legged on top of the quilt bending over one of his drawing tablets, a candle glowing softly on the bedside table.. "Darling, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Victor sounded distracted.

"No," she lied.

"Are you okay?" he asked he_r_ this time turning around to face her.

"I asked you first," Victoria said mockingly.

"Very funny," Victor planted a soft kiss on her delicate cheek "yes, I'm fine, I just... couldn't sleep."

"What are you drawing?" Victoria was now on top of the quilt sitting on her knees "Oh," she said looking down at the picture of the woman she had met it seemed so long ago "What's her name?" she asked, "I don't believe you ever told me."

Victor sounded startled "Oh, I'm sorry hun, her name is Emily"

"Emily," Victoria repeated quietly, as if trying to burn the name into her mind. She looked down again, the large eyes of the copse bride staring back at her. Then she looked down at her hand, at the ring that had once belonged to the corpse, Emily.

"It will be very difficult to forget her, you know." Victor said, turning slightly red in the face, and giving a sideways glance to his wife.

"I know, darling, I know." Victoria sighed patting Victor on the hand.

Victor loved his wife with all of his heart, and he knew that she felt the same about him, but, he had a different sort of love for Emily. A very deepened respect. He was about to give his life for Emily, but, she saved him, she knew that he loved his living bride, and she did not want to be as selfish, or as heartless as the man who had left her to die, and who was now wedded to Victors real love, Victoria.

"I will never forget her either," Victoria confessed, "no one has ever done anything like that for me." Victoria looked at her husband, she didn't want him to say anything, he didn't need to say anything. Words were lost for both of them. They knew how much they loved each other, and they knew how much that one day, the first day they met, had changed both of their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

1Victor was an artist, and Victoria knew it well. He had shared with her all of his drawing books, most of his pictures were of bugs, or of odd shaped leaves that happened to blow by, one beautiful drawing of a butterfly had Victoria in aw of her husband's talent. But drawing wasn't the only way Victor expressed his artistic talents, he was a genius in the art of music, clumsy though he may be, his fingers were truly flawless on the keys of a piano. She remembered very clearly the day that they first met, him sitting on the piano bench in the foyer of her home. And she remembered all to clearly that she had startled Victor by sneaking up behind him, and making him knock over the bench, then sending a vase with a dying flower clatter to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

1Victoria was sitting in the wooden washtub, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. The wash women were rubbing cleaning sand into her hair when she herd the distant sound of the piano. She smiled to herself, then shivered as one of the women poured a bucket of cold water over her head, "sorry dear," the woman said "I guess I should have warned you"

Another woman came over to Victoria holding a white, soft looking bath robe, and holding out her hand to help her up out of the washtub. The robe was warm, like it had just been hanging in front of the fire. Victoria could still hear the soft music of the piano as the women helped her into her dress she would wear that day. As she descended down the stairs, Victor stopped playing and stood up, walking over to greet her with a warm, gentle hug, "are you going to be okay darling?" he asked softly.

Victoria nodded. Victor took her hand and guided her to the door. Draping her coat around her shoulders he said, "our carriage should be here by now." Stepping over the threshold of the doorway, as the bright winter sun shone in their eyes, they saw the small, horse drawn carriage approach their home.

The short ride to the cemetery was a quiet one, neither of them spoke to each other. Victor couldn't think of any comforting words to say to his wife, and Victoria was just trying to hold back the tears that she had for her recently deceased mother whose funeral they were going to attend today. She knew that she shouldn't be too upset with her mothers' death, her parents had been cruel to her sometimes, but she couldn't help loving them.

During the funeral, Victoria finally let out the silent tears she had been fighting to hold back, Victor held her close against the cold winter air. As they were walking back to the carriage after the funeral, Victoria noticed something that made her stop, "look," she said to Victor in a small whisper, pointing down to a grave marker, "do you think that that could be her?"

Victor looked down to examine the tomb stone. He read the name Emily, but the last name was all chipped out and unreadable. So was the date of death and birth, but the stone was engraved with pictures of flowers, some of Roses, and some Lilies, and some, a flower Victor had only seen once, but recognized as Baby's Breath.


	4. Chapter 4

1Four months after the funeral of Maudeline Everglot, Victor woke early one morning to find that his wife had already risen. He looked around the room and noticed that she was no where in sight. Then he spotted that the door to the balcony was halfway open, he stood up and silently walked over to the door and peeked out to see Victoria, still in her night dress, standing near the railing looking at the rising sun. Her swollen belly making her silhouette look even more curvy from behind. Every time he looked at her it took Victor by surprise. Slowly he walked over to her side so as not to surprise her, "how long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Not long," she said turning her head toward him, "only a few minutes. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Oh No," he said smiling, "of course not."

Putting her hand in his, she looked back to the East to watch the Sun continue to rise, her long nightdress blowing gently in the early morning breeze.

"You have an appointment with the midwife today, do you not?" Victor asked after a few minutes silence.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot," Victorias eyes widened as she turned to face him, "Victor, this is just so wonderful!"

"I know," Victor said in a 'meant-to-be-calm' voice, trying not to reveal his fear.

When they had first discovered Victoria's pregnancy, everyone thought that she may be terribly ill, but when the doctor came to look her over he had guessed as to what it was and had called upon the Midwife to confirm his thoughts. When she had revealed that the pregnancy was confirmed, Victor all but passed out, he felt cold sweat running down the back of his neck, and he was desperately praying that no one would try to speak to him for fear of his voice coming out wrong, or not being able to speak at all. But when Victoria's beaming face turned toward his, he almost felt instantly better knowing that she was happy. Although still fearful,

he smiled widely as his wife hugged him very tight and kissed him on the cheek, face turning red because of all the company in the room witnessing this.


	5. Chapter 5

1Hot tears streamed down Victorias face as the pangs of child birthcovered her whole body. She tried her hardest to suppress a moan, but failed.

In the next room Victor stood, leaning on a lamp table trying to keep his shaky legs from caving in under his weight, too nerves to sit, but too frightened to stand steady. When he heard a moan escape the lips of his wife he nearly toppled over taking the table with him, _Oh Victoria, please be safe, please be Okay, _he prayed, _and the baby too!_

When at last, it seemed like hours later, her heard a cry, not Victoria, but ofa new born baby, he nearly let out a cry himself. He stood, absolutely silent, numb all over, he could feel sweat running all over his body, much as it had done the day they had found out that there would be a new addition to the Van Dort family.

About 10 minutes after the first cry was heard, the Midwife, Gabriel Everglot, apparently one of Victoria's second cousins, came out of the room carrying a small bundle of blankets, Victor froze as he saw her approaching him, "would you like to hold you new daughter, Mr. Van Dort?" she asked placing the bundle in his arms. He tried not to shake, he so desperately wanted to be a good father, but how good would he look if he were afraid of his own child.

Once the Midwife had seen to it that he was holding the new-born the right way, he looked down to see the most precious, sleeping face he had ever seen. Instantly a flood of joy, and love spread through him for his daughter. But he was anxious to hear news of his love, Victoria, "she's okay, thought, isn't she, I mean Victoria?"

The Midwife looked glum, "I'll let you be the first to know." She patted Victors arm soothingly and returned to the room she came from. Victor suddenly felt weak, and sat down on the chair nearest the door. All at once, thoughts flooded his mind, as many good as bad, but one thought stuck in his mind more than others. He thought of Emily, and whatwould have happened if Victoria had met the same fate. What if Victoria wasn't okay? What if she... he couldn't bring himself to think it, but it still nagged at his mind. Then, something saved him from his thoughts, he felt movement coming from the bundle that rested in his arms. His sleeping daughter was stirring, "sh, it's okay, it's okay," he cooed, afraid that she would start crying.

He sat there silently for a while, gently rocking the baby in his arms, trying not to think about anything. When Gabriel came from the room next door, "Victor," she said softly, "Victoria has been asking for you. I think it's ok for you to come in now." Slowly Victor rose to his feet, keeping all his attention on the child, _his_ child.

When he entered the room he looked up and saw Victoria, laying on a mattress on the floor, damp with sweat and covered with blankets, "Victor!" she said weekly, but she was smiling.

Victor sank slowly to his knees beside her, placing the baby in her outstretched arms he said, "honey, are you okay? Feeling alright?"

Victoria sensed the desperation in his voice, but before she could say anything the Midwife stepped in, "I believe she will be. I think she's developing an infection, but it's still early, I'll giver her some antibiotics, and we'll monitor her for the next couple weeks, but with a good nights sleep, she should be feeling herself again tomorrow, but give her a couple days rest, just to be sure."

It irritated Victor that she was talking to him as if Victoria wasn't in the room, and apparently it irritated Victoria too, judging by the look on her face.

"Oh, dear me!" the Midwife said exasperated, "it looks like I've overstepped my boundaries again, I suppose you two would like some time alone now?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Victoria spoke the exact words her husband was thinking.

"Okay then," Gabriel said, a little put-out, "I'll just set this on the mantle over the fire," she pulled a small white bottle out of her bag, " take one with every meal, for the next 2 weeks. I'll be back in a week to see how you're doing. Good day."

"Thank you so much for everything," Victoria put in just before she was about to step over the threshold of the door, "you don't know how much it means to us."

Victor nodded his agreement. As the Midwife left, looking a sight more happy, Victor and Victoria both looked down at the sleeping child. Neither of them said anything, they just stared in amazement at the beautiful new joy in their lives.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Victoria spoke up at last.

"She really is," Victor agreed, "but, we can't just keep calling her 'she' you know, I think... I guess she needs a name now." He was smiling.

"I suppose you're right," Victoria said, "did you have anything in mind?"

"Actually," Victor thought for a minute, "I think I do."

"Well, go on , what is it?" she felt the excitement running through her at the though of giving her daughter a name.

"What about...Emily?" Victor looked up to his wife and knew that she was thinking the same thing he was. Out of respect to his friend, and so her memory would live forever in their hearts, they would call their child, Emily.


	6. Chapter 6

1"When is daddy coming home?" the little girl asked of her mother as they both climbed the stairs of the foyer to the upper level of their house.

"As soon as supper is done," her mother said with a smile. As soon as the words escaped her lips the dinner bell rang and the front door blew open. A tall slender man, with jet black hair and wide eyes, entered and forced the door closed against the harsh Autumn wind.

"Daddy!" the girl shouted and ran down the stairs again. She jumped in his arms and said "I'm glad you're home! I've been waiting all day!"

"Oh yeah," he said sweetly, "waiting for what?"

"For you to come home so I can show you!" she jumped out of his arms.

"What do you want to show me?" he allowed her to pull him to the piano bench and sat down next to her.

"I can play the piano!" she pushed a couple of keys with her small fingers "See?"

"Emily that's great:" he said pretending to be astonished while pulling the 7 year old on to his lap. "And you didn't even take any lessons either!"

"Yes I did," she giggled , "I watched you."

The woman was now standing at the bottom of the stairs as her husband played a tune. She smiled to herself as the song unraveled.

When he had finished, he set the child on her feet and walked over to the woman.

"Thank goodness you're home, Victor," she said taking her husbands coat and hanging it up, it smelt faintly of fish, " I was beginning to worry. It looks like a big storm is coming our way."

"Well, yes," he said adjusting his tie, "but, I think it'll blow over, no damage I hope." he then glanced at his wife and noticed that she looked concerned. "Victoria, I'm okay though, don't worry, I'm fine."

"If you're sure..." she said skeptically,

"I'm sure," Victor took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze . "I won't ever let anything happen, I promise."

Victoria smiled up at him, and together, hand in hand, they followed Emily to the dining room where their supper was waiting for them


End file.
